


The Forgotten Clan

by Shiro_aeb, Stresic



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, OC centric, if you don't like ocs don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_aeb/pseuds/Shiro_aeb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stresic/pseuds/Stresic
Summary: What if Ichigo never existed? What if two girls were attacked by a hollow? What if Aizen was deemed a danger to Soul Society before he ever got his hands on the Hogyoku? What if the Quincies never raided Seireitei? What if those girls could become stronger than anyone?





	1. Everything Revealed?!

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this with a friend. Some of the tagged characters will not make an appearance until later chapters, but we promise, they will make their appearances!! So please bear with me until then.

  **Chapter One: Everything Revealed?!**

 

“Rami! Are you ready yet?! We are going to be late!” Kisabe Ashira called up to her best friend impatiently. 

“Yeah, yeah… I’m coming! Chill out, Shiro.” Kogane Ramine said as she ran out her door with a slice of toast in her mouth and her bag in her hand.

“I woke you up an hour ago! What the hell have you been doing?!” Ashira “Shiro” scolded as they ran to school. 

“I was looking for my pendant. It disappeared last night.” Ramine “Rami” answered between bites as she ran to avoid being late for school.

Shiro sighed, knowing how important the pendant was to her friend. She glanced at the ouroborus within a hexagon that hung from Rami’s neck. It was the only thing Rami had of her parents… whoever they were. 

“Did you tell your dad we would be late tonight?” Rami asked suddenly, surprising her friend.

“Late?” Shiro questioned with confusion.

“Yeah… it’s Friday… we have Kendo, remember?” The brown-haired girl reminded.

“Ah… right. Yeah, I told him.” Shiro confirmed as they ran through the school gates. 

The two girls ran into the school and quickly changed their shoes out for the school issued slippers. Then, they ran as quickly as they could through the halls to their classroom. Once they got to their seats they both felt the scrutinizing stares of their classmates. 

“The Freakshows are here.” They heard someone whisper behind their backs. 

Shiro turned around to look at the person who said it. “Oh, looks like the dumbasses are here.” She said sarcastically. Ramine smirked at her friend’s sense of humor and had to hold back a chuckle when she saw the surprised look on the kid’s face.  

* * *

 

“Finally…” Rami muttered after the bell rang, signalling the day was over. “Oi, Shiro, you ready for Club?” She asked her best friend. 

“Yeah, come on. Arisawa-senpai will scold us if we are late.” Shiro said as she quickly packed her bag.

“She will only scold you, Vice-Captain.” Ramine teased her friend as they walked out of the classroom and down to the dojo.

“Yeah, yeah.” Shiro said, ignoring her friend’s tease.

Shiro pushed open the door to the dojo and silently walked in followed by Rami. They saw their Captain and a couple of the other members inside already dressed and ready for practice. They attempted to quietly walk by to the back of the gym where they could change, but they were caught.

“Shiro! Rami! Your late!” Their Captain scolded as she halted practice.

“Arisawa-senpai, is coming in a minute after club starts really that big of a problem?” Rami asked with a sigh.

“It is! Especially when you are the Vice-Captain!” Arisawa Tatsuki lectured them. “Now go hurry up and change. You two are up next for sparring.” She told them with a relenting sigh.

“Yes, Captain!” They both agreed before hurrying to change into their equipment. It only took them a matter of minutes to finish changing before they came out. They knew the drill, they knew that they would be made to spar… it was always their punishment to spar against each other when they were late. They stood in the middle of the dojo facing each other with their swords, both using the same proper stance. 

“Bow!” Tatsuki commanded the two second-year students. They obeyed before she gave their next command, their personal favorite. “Begin!”

Shiro rushed Rami and attacked head on. Rami blocked the attack, and countered it with the butt of her own sword. Shiro dodged the attack by pushing against Rami’s sword and swinging around to her opponent’s other side. Then. Rami sweeped her sword low, aiming at Shiro’s legs. Shiro jumped up and landed on top of Rami’s sword before bouncing off of it.

As per usual, the two girls continued for hours until, finally Shiro disarmed Rami and had her shinai at the brunette’s throat. 

“Match! Shiro!” Tatsuki declared with a small yawn. The third-year looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. “Alright, everyone change. You all are dismissed for the night. Have a good weekend.” She announced as she headed to the back so she, herself, could change. 

The two girls looked at the clock and were unsurprised to see that they had just sparred for three hours straight. Shiro smirked as she lowered her shinai to her side and offered her friend a hand. 

Rami took her blonde friend’s hand with a smirk of her own. “You are as strong as ever, Shiro.” She complimented as she stood up. 

“And you have gotten stronger, Rami. You almost had me there several times.” Shiro returned the compliment. 

“Oi! You two! Hurry up and change! I need to lock up!” Arisawa ordered them. 

Rami and Shiro both hurried to the locker room in the back of the dojo where they changed out of their equipment. They said their goodbyes and left the school grounds. It was already dark out, but that wasn’t surprising seeing as it was already 7:00 at night. 

“‘Hey, Rami-chan, do you want to just stay the night? By the time we get to my place and actually get to eat, it’ll already be 8:00.” Shiro offered as they walked along the road with only the street lamps to guide them in the dark. 

“Nah… not tonight.” Rami declined as they passed a street lamp. Suddenly, Rami felt chills run up and down her spine. Her hair stood on end as she stopped in her tracks, staring into the momentary darkness between the street lamps. She felt the color drain from her face as she stared at the giant masked monster.

“Rami-chan? What’s wrong?” Shiro turned to look back at her friend. “You look like you just saw a ghost…” She added after having seen her friend’s face. “Or, rather, you look as white as one.” She corrected herself after realizing that they both could actually see ghosts. 

“What is it?” Rami asked her friend, not looking away from the giant monster.

“What is what?” Shiro questioned as she turned to look at where her friend was staring. She froze as she began to see what it was that had her friend so scared.”I-I don’t know.” Shiro told her friend in a fearful whisper. 

As soon as Shiro said it, the monster began to charge at her. “Shiro! Move!” Rami shouted in warning at her friend as she quickly moved to push her best friend out of the way. Ramine felt an intense pain in her side as the monster collided with her instead of her friend.

“Rami!” Shiro shouted in horror as she saw Rami collapse in a pool of blood where she had just been standing. She watched in horror as the monster picked Rami up with its giant hand. Shiro tried to move, tried to help her friend, but she was frozen with fear. 

Just as the monster was about to place Rami into its mouth, Shiro saw a bright, luminescent blue arrow fly through the arm that held the girl’s friend, severing the arm from the monster’s body. Shiro instinctively moved to catch her friend as she fell from the monster’s grip, as she did she saw several more arrows soar through the air into the creature’s mask. The monster screamed before it disappeared. 

Shiro looked in the direction that the arrows came from, but she didn’t see anyone there. She returned her attention to her best friend who was lying unconscious, bleeding in her arms. “No, Rami…” Shiro whispered as she looked at her friend dying in her arms.

“Well, well, isn’t this unusual. For a Hollow to appear without warning.” Shiro heard a voice say from behind her. She turned to look at the man the voice came from. He wore a dark green shirt with equally dark green pants, and a dark coat with a white diamond pattern lining the bottom half of it. He also wore a green and white striped hat on his head.

“W-Who are you?” Shiro questioned the man.

“Ah, my apologies young lady. Where are my manners? My name is Urahara Kisuke, a small candy shop owner. And this is Yoruichi-san.” He introduced himself and a black cat that sat on his shoulder.

“Kisuke, quit messing around.” Shiro heard a man’s voice come from the black cat that had perched itself on the man with the hat’s shoulder.

The man moved to approach Shiro and Rami, but Shiro instinctively shied away from him, pulling Rami closer to her chest in a protective manner. When Shiro moved, they all heard a quiet clang. The cat jumped off of the man’s shoulder. 

“Kisuke, look at this.” The cat said to the man as it gestured to Rami’s pendant that fell from her neck onto the street.

The man’s expression turned serious when he saw the pendant. “Isn’t that their symbol?” He asked the cat as he bent down to pick it up.

“Yeah.” The cat replied before leaping back to her original position on the man’s shoulder. “These kids… I can feel immense reiatsu coming from both of them. Especially the unconscious one.” It continued as it confiscated the pendant from the man.

Shiro looked down at Rami, who still lie unconscious, and bleeding. The blonde girl looked up at the weird man and the cat. “Please… help Rami.” She pleaded desperately. Her instinct told her that she could trust these two even if they were strange. 

“Kisuke, enough messing around. That girl will die if she doesn’t receive healing soon.” Yoruichi scolded the man.

“Yes, yes. I’m on it.” Urahara Kisuke said as he successfully approached the two girls. “May I, young lady?” He asked as he bent down to take Rami from Shiro. 

Shiro nodded with slight hesitance. “And my name isn’t young lady… it’s Kisabe Ashira.” She introduced herself as she handed the girl to the strange man.

“Ah, my apologies Kisabe-san.” Urahara said as he laid Rami down flat on the ground. He began to hover his hands over Rami’s abdomen, as he did a small orb appeared under them. 

“Um… What is a hollow?” Shiro asked the two strange beings that she could tell weren’t humans. 

“A hollow is what you would call an evil spirit, a demon if you will.” Yoruichi explained as it placed the pendant next to Shiro. “That pendant isn’t yours is it? It’s hers.” Yoruichi guessed with a nod to the pendant followed by a nod to Rami.

“Yeah… it’s the only thing that Rami has of her parents.” Shiro explained to the cat. 

Yoruichi stared at the unconscious girl. She could feel a large reiatsu coming from both of the teenagers, but there was something dark about the unconscious girl’s reiatsu. It was menacing, and it was noticeably growing stronger. “Kisuke, stop. Your reiatsu is being consumed.” The cat instructed the man.

“Oh? Are you concerned about me, Yoruichi-san?” Urahara asked the cat in a clearly teasing manner.

“Of course not, idiot. I’m concerned about that menacing reiatsu coming from her.” The cat said to the man as it pounced the man’s face putting the man on his back. “Her reiatsu is growing, and your is depleting rapidly, you can’t tell me that you haven’t noticed.” The cat continued to lecture the man as it leapt off of his face. 

Shiro looked down at her friend who was still unconscious, but no longer had a gaping hole in her side. “Who are you really, Urahara-san?” She asked the man seriously. “No ordinary candy shop owner can just magically heal a fatal wound like that. Nor can normal cats talk.” She made her point. 

“I’m just your average honest, handsome, perverted businessman.” Urahara Kisuke answered as he stood up. “Kisabe-san, would you mind coming with me? I would like to explain a few things.” Urahara asked the girl. 

“What about Rami-chan?” Shiro asked protectively as she glanced at her friend lying on the ground.

“She will come, as well.” Yoruichi answered as the cat jumped back on to Urahara’s shoulder. “Oi, Kisuke, get the girl.” The cat ordered Urahara.

“Sure thing.” Urahara agreed before he picked Ramine up into his arms. “Now then, please follow along, Kisabe-san.” He said to Shiro before he started to walk back the way he and Yoruichi came. 

“I’m going to go on ahead, and change.” Yoruichi announced before the cat ran down the road.

“Okie dokie, then. Let’s go… Yoruichi will scold me if we are late.” Urahara Kisuke said to the blonde girl behind him as he started to make his way down the road after Yoruichi. Shiro stood up after grabbing the pendant and quickly followed along after Urahara.

They silently walked down the road for a few minutes before they reached a small secluded shop. Urahara led Shiro inside, where a large man with a mustache and glasses, and a woman with dark skin and hair were seemingly waiting for them at a small traditional Japanese styled table.

“They’re here.” The large man noticed as Urahara led the way to the table and set Rami down right behind the woman before taking his own seat. 

“Please have a seat, Kisabe-san.” Urahara gestured for Shiro to take a seat at the table. Shiro did as he requested and sat down. “Allow me to introduce Tsukabishi Tessai-san.” He introduced the big man. 

“Boss, is it true that the heir to the Kogane has appeared?” Tessai asked Urahara. 

“Yeah.” Urahara confirmed as he nodded towards Rami.

“Kogane?” Shiro questioned, surprised that they knew her friend’s name.

“Yes, if I am not mistaken, your friend’s surname should be Kogane.” The woman stated with a knowing expression.

“Um, and you are?” Shiro questioned with confusion.

“Oh, that’s right. I’m Yoruichi.” She introduced herself, again. 

“Eh? A woman?” Shiro questioned, surprised at the revelation.

“You probably thought I was a man by my voice.” Yoruichi guessed with a laugh. Then, she turned serious. “The Kogane is one of the four Noble Houses of Seireitei, or at least it was, before it was destroyed, it was rumored that the heir escaped years ago.” Yoruichi explained to the room.

“Seireitei? Noble Houses? What are you talking about? No, actually, who the hell are you? Where am I?” Rami asked as she regained consciousness and sat up. She cringed with pain as she did.

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty is awake.” Yoruichi noticed as she turned to look behind her at the girl who was cringing in pain.

“You shouldn’t move yet, Kogane-san.” Urahara told her. 

“How do you know who I am? And what the hell were you talking about?” Rami asked confusedly.

“Your pendant.” Yoruichi told the girl.

Rami’s hand immediately went to look for the pendant that was supposed to be hanging from her neck. “Where is my pendant?!” She demanded of them.

“Don’t worry. I have it here.” Shiro told her friend as she tossed the pendant to her friend gently. 

“Thanks, Shiro.” Rami said as she caught the necklace in her hand and clenched it close to her chest. “So, where are we?” Rami repeated her earlier question with more calmness than before. 

“My little candy shop.” Urahara answered. “My name is Urahara Kisuke, that is Tsukabishi Tessai-san, and Yoruichi-san.” He introduced himself and the other two. 

“You said that when we got here, you would explain everything.” Shiro reminded the man. 

“Hm. that’s right.” He agreed. “First, I assume that you two can see what you might call ghosts. Those spirits are called “Pluses”, whereas the thing you two encountered today was called a Hollow, a spirit that has fallen.” Urahara explained. 

“So, Hollows are allowed to just run around free?” Rami questioned.

“No… there are beings who combat them… purify them if you will. They are one of two things, a quincy, or a Shinigami.” Urahara answered.

“Tonight, a fairly powerful Quincy revealed themself to us.” Yoruichi added with full seriousness. “I had thought they were extinct.” She muttered under her breath. 

“What’s a Quincy?” Shiro asked them.

“A Quincy, unlike a Shinigami, uses reishi to fight as a human. On the other side, you have Shinigami, beings made completely of reishi, just like Hollows or Pluses. A Qunicy can be seen by humans, but Shinigami cannot.” Urahara explained.

“Reishi?” Rami questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Spirit particles. They are the main component material of all souls and spiritual matter. They are also invisible to mortals, with the exception of spiritually aware ones, such as the Quincy or people with an above-average level of reiryoku.” Tessai explained, his arms crossed across his chest.

“Shinigami are basically souls in Soul Society with very high levels of reiryoku who receive training to utilize their powers. Hollows use their reiryoku to catch their prey.” Yoruichi added. 

“What’s Soul Society? And while we are at it, what’s Reiryoku?” Rami interrogated the three adults. 

“Soul Society is the afterlife where Shinigami and most souls dwell.” Tessai answered the question.

“Reiryoku  is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities. Every spiritual and every human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree it grants the person superhuman abilities, however, those with that much Reiryoku are rare among living humans.” Urahara explained thoroughly. 

“So, we both have Reiryoku?” Shiro asked them, unsure if she believed their story.

“Yes, an overwhelming amount. The Hollow sensed your large amount of Reiatsu, that is why it attacked you.” Yoruichi confirmed.

“You mentioned Reiatsu earlier, what is Reiatsu?” Shiro asked, remembering when Yoruichi mentioned the term when they had first showed up. 

“Reiatsu is the physical pressure that a person’s Reiryoku creates when released. It is the part of your Reiryoku that others can sense.” Yoruichi explained to the two teens. 

“Okay, so, I understand all of this Spiritual energy crap, but what was that thing you were talking about earlier, Seireitei?” Rami asked, almost impatiently.

“Seireitei is the capital of Soul Society, and where the three branches of the military, the Gotei 13, Kido Corps, and Onmitsukido reside.” Urahara explained seriously.

“And… what does that have to do with me?” Rami asked.

“Also within Seireitei are the four Noble Houses. However, 17 years ago, one of the Houses was attacked and destroyed… that house was the Kogane House… the oldest, and supposedly most powerful House. It is said that they had enough power that, should they have desired it, they could have equaled the Soul King in authority and spiritual power.” Yoruichi explained with all seriousness in her voice. “That pendant of yours… it denotes the next head of a Noble House.” She added.

“Why are you telling us all of this? You have no obligation to help us.” Rami asked them seriously. 

“Hm, why indeed.” Urahara said as he hid the bottom of his face with a fan.

“We are helping you because Seireitei is currently in a state of chaos… they have been for the past 17 years. The previous head of the Kogane family, your father, was the Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13. Although things have calmed down a great deal, until the ones responsible for the annihilation of the Kogane have been caught or executed, Seireitei will continue to be in a state of Wartime Conditions.” Yoruichi told them after karate chopping Urahara’s head. 

“And… what does that have to do with us? We aren’t Shinigami, nor are we Quincy.” Shiro pointed out matter-of-factly.

“Would you both mind following me?” Urahara requested as he and the other two stood up and opened a small hatch on the floor. 

Shiro and Rami looked at each other before nodding and standing up and following the three adults through the hatch, down a lot of steps to a very large open space. 

“You modeled it after the one in Seireitei, huh?” Yoruichi noticed with a raised eyebrow. 

“What is this place?” Shiro asked them in awe of the huge area.

“A training space.” Urahara said happily. “Now then...how about we release you.” He said as he poked Shiro’s forehead with his cane, subsequently pushing her spirit out of her body. 

“Eh? What is this?” Shiro questioned as she noticed a chain connecting her chest to her body, which lie unconscious on the ground.

“Soul Chain. If your Soul Chain completely disappears you will become a Hollow.” Urahara explained before he turned to Tessai. “Tessai-san, would you mind putting a barrier around Kisabe-san before I separate Kogane-san from her own body?” Urahara requested politely. 

Tessai nodded before turning toward Kisabe Ashira. “Bakudo 81, Danku.” He announced without incantation. “Bakudo 73 Tozansho.” He added, creating a large inverted pyramid barrier over a large rectangular barrier. 

“Thank you, Tessai-san. Now then, everyone, please brace yourselves.” Urahara said before he poked Rami’s forehead with his cane, causing her to be separated from her body.

Urahara had to hold his hat to keep it from being blown away by Rami’s reiatsu. He looked at the girl as she appeared unattached to a chain, with a large pitch black aura enveloping her spirit. 

“Oi, Kisuke, I’m taking this one.” Yoruichi said as she walked toward Rami. 

“Thank you, Yoruichi-san.” Urahara tipped his hat as the dark-skinned woman clothed in orange disappeared with Rami. 


	2. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There are four main abilities that come with being a Shinigami; Hoho, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Kido. I will teach you the Kogane style of each of these as well as how to masterfully control your reiatsu, and I have a suspecting feeling that Yoruichi will teach you a more detailed version of most of these.”

**Chapter Two: Training Begins**

 

Kisabe Ashira stared at the spot her best friend had just been standing. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of the current situation. She was shaken out of her daze when she heard Urahara Kisuke speak once again as the barriers around her disappeared.

“Now then, Kisabe-san, I believe it is time to awaken your latent Shinigami abilities.” The man said as he cut her Soul Chain with his sword, that also happened to be his cane.

“Eh? The Soul Chain!” Shiro exclaimed.

“Lesson One shall now begin.” Urahara proclaimed loudly with his usual stupid grin. “Once the Soul Chain has been broken, you can no longer return to your physical body. You’ll just die.” Urahara explained nonchalantly.

“Don’t talk like it doesn’t matter!” Shiro scolded him.

“Then, let me tell you something that does. The chain will begin Encroachment at the point of severance. And when it reaches your chest, you will become a Hollow… and it will be the end.” Urahara explained seriously.

“Oh, ‘the end’, that’s just great!” Shiro muttered sarcastically under her breath.

“If you don’t want to become a Hollow, you must become a Soul Reaper!” Urahara declared rather dramatically. “Once you clear Lesson One, you will awaken your latent Shinigami powers. Well, which you choose is your decision.” He said with a smile. Then, he turned serious. “But, I have a feeling Kogane-san will be going on a mission to Soul Society soon. If you wish to join her, then you must become a Shinigami.” He added with a knowing smirk.

“You don’t have to tell me that. I knew she would from the moment you told us about all of this.” Shiro told him with determination in her eyes.

“Okay! Then, let’s do it. Go!” Urahara Kisuke said as he pointed using his fan. At the same time, a giant hole appeared underneath where Shiro was standing.

“Eh?!” Shiro exclaimed as she fell into the extremely deep hole beneath her.

“Are you shocked? By my ruse?” Urahara asked her as she continued to fall.

When she finally reached the ground she discovered that her arms were bound behind her back. “What is this?” She asked more to herself than to anyone else.

“Bakudo 99 Kin!” She heard Tessai say from a edge of the circular hole they were in. “It was bold of me, but until this lesson is over, your arms shall be sealed.” Tessai explained the restraints.

“Kisabe-san! Climb back up here in that condition. That is the lesson… otherwise called Shattered Shaft.” Urahara yelled down to Shiro.

“Dumbass! As if I could do that with my hands bound behind my back!” Shiro yelled up to him with annoyance.

“I don’t think you have time to wonder whether you can or not.” Urahara countered. Shiro looked down at the Soul Chain, which had already started the Encroachment at a rapid pace. “At the bottom of Shattered Shaft, you have 72 hours, or three days, before the chain is completely Encroached. You must come back up here as a Soul Reaper before the time is up. Otherwise, we’ll have to kill the Hollow that you become.” Urahara told her in a politely serious tone.

“Great…” Shiro mumbled sarcastically under her breath. “How the fuck am I supposed to do that?” She asked herself as she looked at the unbelievably steep walls that surrounded her.

* * *

 

“Y-Yoruichi-san, where are we?” Kogane Ramine asked the dark-skinned woman who had just taken a seat on a nearby rock. “We’ve been traveling for hours! Possibly even days, and you still haven’t told me where we are, or where we are going!” The brunette girl complained as she observed her new surroundings.

“Well, first we will be meeting up with an old friend.” Yoruichi said with a smirk as she looked at the tree right behind Rami.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Rami countered with a glare.

“It doesn’t matter where we are. All that matters right now, is that you get your reiatsu under control before a horde of Hollows appear.” Yoruichi said seriously, then her serious face turned into a smirk as she looked back at the tree behind Rami. “Isn’t that right, Hitsugaya Toshiro?” She asked.

“I suppose I should’ve known better than to try and hide myself from the former-Commander of the Onmitsukido.” A boy said as he jumped out of the tree.

“Did you bring Hirako?” Yoruichi asked the boy.

“Ask him yourself.” Hitsugaya said as he pointed over his shoulder with his left thumb as a man jumped out of the tree.

“Oi, Yoruichi, why the hell did you call us out here?” The new man asked.

Yoruichi turned serious as she turned to Rami. “Show them the pendant.” Yoruichi instructed the girl.

“S-Sure.” Rami agreed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her pendant, and showed it to the two men.

“Have you reported this to Yamamoto-soutaichou, yet?” The white-haired boy, Hitsugaya asked seriously.

“Of course not. We still don’t know who the attackers were… until we do, or until she learns to effectively use her power, I have no intention of reporting this to Yamamoto.” Yoruichi told them seriously.

“Which brings me back to my original question… why have you called us here?” Hirako repeated the question.

“Urahara will need help teaching the other one we picked up to control her Hollowfication, that’s why we called you Hirako.” Yoruichi explained to the odd-looking blonde-haired man.

“Hollowfication? Yoruichi-san, what the hell are you talking about?” Rami interrupted, tired of being left out of the conversation. Everyone looked at her as if they had forgotten she was there.

“Hollowfication is an ability that, for a reason that is not completely known, some Shinigami have developed. It’s a dangerous ability that amplifies one’s abilities with those of a Hollow’s.” Hirako explained.

“Your friend, Shiro will possess that ability once the awakening is finished.” Yoruichi added.

“I see. So, this guy is going to help Shiro to control that power.” Rami guessed as she pointed at the blonde man.

“Ah, my name is Hirako Shinji, Captain of the Fifth Division of the Gotei 13.” Hirako introduced himself.

“I’m the Captain of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toshiro.” Hitsugaya introduced himself as well.

“I suppose I should introduce myself as well.” Rami said with a small smirk. “I’m Kogane Ramine.” She introduced herself with a slight bow.

“So, Hirako, will you help us?” Yoruichi asked the blonde-haired man.

Hirako Shinji sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “Might as well, but we don’t have that much time..” Hirako told her seriously.

“How long are you two allowed?” Yoruichi asked them.

“A week at most. We didn’t tell Yamamoto-soutaichou. Matsumoto and Hinamori are the only ones who know where we are, they can hold off any investigation for a week at best.” Toshiro answered.

“That should be plenty of time.” Yoruichi thought aloud to herself. “Hirako, they will need you soon. It’s already been 53 hours since Kisuke started Lesson One.” Yoruichi said with a smirk at the taller man.

“I see. Guess I should get going. It was nice to meetcha, Kogane.” Hirako said with a smirk, before he disappeared with a jump.

“The reason I asked you to come should be obvious now, no, Toshiro?” Yoruichi asked the white-haired boy.

“Yeah.” Hitsugaya agreed quietly. Then, he and Yoruichi felt a dark energy pulse towards them. “Ah! Kogane!” Hitsugaya exclaimed as he saw Rami collapse to one knee, in what seemed to be pain.

“Shit...I thought bringing her out here would relax her reiatsu.” Yoruichi muttered as examined the situation.

“Kogane, listen to me! You must relax! You are releasing your Reiatsu all over the place! You need to control it!” Hitsugaya instructed the brunette as he came to stand next to where she was now kneeling. “Breathe… slowly… in and out.” He coached the girl as he knelt down next to her.

Ramine closed her eyes and did as the boy, whom she somehow knew was not a child, told her. Slowly, she inhaled and exhaled, bringing her reiatsu under control. She heard the boy sigh a breath of relief as she felt her reiatsu begin to cloak around her. She opened her eyes to see that she was now dressed similarly to the boy. She now wore a black shihakusho with a blue sash that held a sword on her back.

“What is this?” She asked them as she looked at her new garb.

“A shihakusho, the uniform of a Shinigami.” Yoruichi said with a smirk. The woman turned to the boy. “Now then, Toshiro, I suppose I will leave the training to you… but, before that, I need to ask you something Rami.” Yoruichi continued with an overly familiar tone. “What do you intend to do after this week? Now that you know the truth about your past?” Yoruichi asked seriously.

“Do you really need to ask? Of course I will find out who it was that destroyed the Kogane. Then, I will destroy them.” Ramine said matter-of-factly.

“And after that?” Hitsugaya asked her seriously.

“After that? After that, I will find whoever it was that brought me here, and I will thank them.” Ramine told the boy.

“I see… well, I can save you some trouble. I was the one who brought you here.” Hitsugaya Toshiro said with a frown.

“Eh?” Ramine questioned with surprise.

“Kogane Raika, your father and the former-captain of the 9th Division, took me in when he learned of my Zanpakuto. He taught me how to control my power. He taught me the secrets of the Kogane House despite what the elders had said. A couple of minutes before the attack, your father came to me with you in his arms. He was bloody and beaten, he barely speak, he couldn’t even walk another step when he handed you to me.” Hitsugaya explained with a saddened, depressed expression.

“You… knew my father?” Rami asked quietly.

“I brought you here upon his request, and when I returned to Seireitei, the Kogane were destroyed, and both your father and your mother were dead. My lieutenant was with both of them in their final moments.” Hitsugaya continued sadly.

“Your lieutenant?” Rami asked confusedly.

“You haven’t explained anything regarding the Gotei 13 to her, have you?” Hitsugaya questioned accusingly to Yoruichi.

“Didn’t exactly have that much time.” Yoruichi said with a shrug.

Hitsugaya sighed. “The Gotei 13 is the main military branch that Shinigami join after graduating from the academy. It is made up of 13 divisions. Each division has one Captain and one lieutenant. Below them, are 18 seated officers, ranging from 3rd seat to the 20th seat. The Captain and Lieutenant hold the first and second seats respectively.” Hitsugaya explained. “I am Captain of the Tenth Division.” Toshiro added as he gestured to his white haori which was one of the few differences between his and Rami’s apparel. 

“I see, and Hirako is Captain of the Fifth Division.” Rami remembered. Hitsugaya nodded in confirmation.

“That’s enough of the educational stuff for now.” Yoruichi said as she hopped of her spot on the rock. “Toshiro, you are fine here, right?” She asked the boy-captain.

“Where are you going?” Toshiro asked the cat-woman.

“To investigate another development.” Yoruichi said before she disappeared with a leap.

Toshiro sighed before he turned back to the teen. “The first thing you need to do, is learn the basics of being a Shinigami.” He told her. “There are four main abilities that come with being a Shinigami; Hoho, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Kido. I will teach you the Kogane style of each of these as well as how to masterfully control your reiatsu, and I have a suspecting feeling that Yoruichi will teach you a more detailed version of most of these.” He added as he used his fingers to show how many there were.

“So, which will we be starting with?” Rami asked him. She cringed in pain as Hitsugaya chopped her on the head with the side of his hand.

“Baka, of course we will be starting with controlling your reiatsu.” He told her as if it were obvious. He sighed again as he sat down on the ground with his legs crossed. “Sit down. I’ll coach you through it.” He instructed her.

“Yeah.” Rami agreed as she sat down on the ground across from Toshiro in the same position as him.

* * *

 

“Oi, Kisuke!” Hirako Shinji called out as he arrived in the large training space.

“Oh, Hirako-san, it’s been a long time.” Urahara greeted his old friend.

“Cut the crap, Kisuke. We both know you didn’t have Yoruichi call me out here just to catch up on old times.” Hirako scolded the hat-and-clogs man. “How much longer?” Hirako asked with a nod towards the deep hole in front of Urahara.

“It’s already been 69 hours, give or take a few minutes. So around three more hours.” Urahara Kisuke told the man.

“I see… so who is she?” Hirako asked as he glanced down at the girl who was now unconscious at the bottom of the hall.

“Kisabe Ashira-san.” Urahara answered with a knowing smirk.

“I see, so she is _his_ daughter.” Hirako put the pieces together when he heard her name.

“Yes. I already informed him of what we are doing.” Urahara told his friend.

“I see.” Hirako continued to stare at the girl who lie at the bottom of the hole.

* * *

 

“Oi, Kid! Just call my name already! You should know it by now!” Shiro heard a voice call her from the depths of her consciousness.

“What?” Shiro questioned as she found herself in a beautiful, empty sky with large fluffy cumulus clouds.

“Oi! Are you still sleeping, or what?!” She heard the same voice as before ask with clear annoyance. Shiro looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. “Where are you looking, Dumbass? I’m over here.” The voice said from behind her.

Shiro looked at the source of the aggravated voice. It was a young man with shoulder-length red hair that was braided on the sides, pointy elf-ears, and two black horns that curve up-and-back. Where the whites of his eyes should have been, there was a pitch black darkness. His pupils were the same blood red as his hair. He wore black shorts with red trimming, and a black belt with them, as well as a red tank top that clung to his muscles. He also was equipped with black laced arm guards that went from his wrists to his elbows. Above those, he wore black shirtless sleeves that went from just above his elbows to right below his shoulders.

“What are you looking at?!” The horned-man asked with clear aggravation.

“Good question… what the hell are you?” Shiro asked him curiously.

“Tch! If you don’t even know that, how do you expect to become a Shinigami?!” He asked her.

“How do you know I-“ Shiro began to ask, then she was interrupted by a large tremor.

“Hurry up and figure it out! Listen here, Kid, if you don’t find your power soon, this place will be destroyed!” The horned-man told her with a glare that didn’t match his desperate tone.

“My power? You mean the power to become a Shinigami?” Shiro asked him quickly, feeling his desperation as the ground beneath them started to collapse.

“You are already a Shinigami, Dumbass! You only need to call my name and grab your power with your own hands!” He scolded her.

“And, what’s your name?!” Shiro asked him, annoyed by the circle he was talking in.

“Shut up for a moment and listen Dumbass! I’ve been trying to tell you, but you don’t listen!” He scolded with even more annoyance.

“Well, I’m listening now!” Shiro yelled back at him.

“Then call out my name and grasp your power, Dumbass.” The horned-man told her before he disappeared, leaving a katana behind in his place.

Shiro instinctively approached the sword and grasped its hilt. When she did, she could finally hear the name that was being called out to her. She smirked as she tightened her grip. “Possess, Kibakuma.” She whispered quietly, causing a large amount of reiatsu to fill her with power.

* * *

 

“It’s started.” Urahara Kisuke stated as he and Hirako Shinji began to hear the aggravated and pain filled screams of Kisabe Ashira.

“You know Hollowfication isn’t always the end result… she could actually become a Hollow.” Hirako pointed out to his friend.

“No… she is resisting it. Give her more time.” Urahara said with confidence. “And plus, the mask is forming first, you know better than I do what that means, Hirako-san.” He added as he pointed to the girl at the bottom of the hole, currently fighting off the Hollow mask trying to form over her face.

The restraints began to start to come off of her arms, a feat that should not be possible. “This is the limit, Boss! I am switching to Suppression Mode.” Tsukabishi Tessai announced before he stabbed his fingers into the ground. “Bakudo 99 part 2: Ban-Kin! First Incantation: Bandage!” Tessai shouted, causing a large amount of bandages to wrap themselves around Shiro. “Second Incantation: Hundred Deadbolts!” He added as a large amount of deadbolts to stab Shiro’s chest.

“Oi, oi, Tessai, if you do that she’ll die.” A young orange haired boy said as he and a young black haired girl approached the hole.

“Oh, Jinta-kun, Ururu-chan, you guys are back.” Urahara noticed.

“There is no other way! I can’t hold her down any longer! I must destroy her before she becomes a Hollow!” Tsukabishi Tessai explained his actions to the boy, Jinta, before he clapped his hands together. “Final Incantation: Fatal Seal!” He roared out as a black block appeared just above the hole and began to fall towards Shiro. “This is it!” He added as he saw some of the wrappings become unwrapped, revealing the Hollow’s mask.

As the block landed, seemingly on top of Shiro, a large reiatsu blast was created. Urahara and Hirako both quickly reacted and defended the two children from the blow.

“Something’s coming out!” Jinta exclaimed as he witnessed a small blast of the yellow energy fly out of the hole. It ricocheted several times before it landed across from the four people. “What the heck is that?” Jinta asked as the blast landed.

Slowly Jinta approached the giant dust cloud created by the impact. “Hey! That you, blondie?” He called out. “If that’s you, then answer me.” He instructed as he walked slowly towards the dust. He stopped in his tracks when he saw red eyes surrounded by a shadow in the dust. Then, the dust cleared, revealing what appeared to be a Shinigami with a Hollow mask. “Shihakusho… and a mask? Is she a Hollow or a Soul Reaper?” Jinta questioned to no one in particular.

The creature drew the sword that was at her hip. Jinta and the girl, Ururu, took their fighting stances. “Don’t take me lightly! Come at us if you want!” Jinta yelled at the Hollow-Shinigami hybrid.

The hybrid took the butt of her sword, and to everyone’s surprise, slammed it into the mask, breaking the bottom half of it. She pulled the mask up to the top of her head, uncovering her face.

“You didn’t become a Hollow?” Jinta asked, clearly surprised that the girl did not become a Hollow, even after all of that drama.

“Congratulations! You went and became a Shinigami! Well done! Lesson One cleared!” Urahara said as if she did not almost just die because of his way of doing things. Shiro glared at him before using the butt of her sword to hit him between his eyes. Urahara shouted in pain as he flew back from the impact.

“You had that one coming, Kisuke.” Hirako smirked as his friend went flying.

“Hm… Hey, Urahara-san, who are these people?” Shiro asked as she observed the two kids and the blonde man.

“Ah, did I miss all of the fun?” A new voice asked from halfway down the steps. Shiro looked at the top of the steps, and was quite shocked when she saw who was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, please let us know in the comments or by leaving a kudo. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be coming soon, so stay tuned for more.


	3. Meeting the Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oi, Toshiro how much time is left until we leave?” Rami asked the young man.  
> Hitsugaya pulled out his phone and realized that he had several missed calls from his lieutenant. He quickly redialed. “Oi, Matsumoto! What’s happened?” He asked when he heard her answer.  
> “Sorry, Taichou. I tried to keep it a secret for longer.” He heard his lieutenant apologize.  
> “Hitsugaya-taichou, you have gone to the World of the Living without permission. You are to return at once and explain your actions at once.” He heard the Head-Captain order.   
> “Y-Yes, Yamamoto-soutaichou.” Hitsugaya accepted nervously before hanging up. He turned to Rami. “We leave now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the story, please leave kudos and comments...if you didn't like it, please, if you don't mind, let us know why. Thanks in advance, and please enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Captains**

“Ah, did I miss all of the fun?” A man wearing the Shinigami’s shihakusho asked from halfway down the steps that led down to the large training space. 

“D-Dad?” Shiro questioned, surprised at her father’s sudden appearance. “What the hell are you doing here? And what are you wearing?” She quizzed her father.

“Yo, Shiro!” He greeted his daughter. “I’m here to join in on the fun. Where’s Ramine-chan?” He asked his daughter as he suddenly appeared in front of her.

“Kogane-san is with Yoruichi-san.” Urahara told the man as the hat-and-clogs man approached them with a bloody nose.

“And Hitsugaya-kun.” Hirako added.

“Oh, Hirako-san, it’s been a long time! So, Toshiro-kun is with Ramine-chan.” Shiro’s father greeted with a goofy grin.

“It has, Kisabe Rocky, former-Captain of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13.” Hirako said, purposefully using the man’s full title. 

“Hey! Someone care to explain what the fuck is going on?!” Shiro shouted, tired of being ignored.

* * *

 

“Yo.” Yoruichi greeted a long black-haired girl who was training with a blue, reishi bow in a forest.

“So, you came, Shinigami.” The girl said, not turning to look at the dark-skinned woman. “What do you want?” She asked.

“I think you know why I came, Michigami Chihiro.” Yoruichi said with a knowing smirk.

“My answer is no.” Michigami Chihiro answered the woman sternly.

“If your answer is no, then why are you training all alone, by yourself, in this forest?” Yoruichi asked her with a raised eyebrow as she perched herself on a nearby rock. 

“Is there a problem with me wanting to get stronger, Shinigami?” Chihiro asked Yoruichi accusingly.

“No, but I find it odd that a Quincy would save a Shinigami.” Yoruichi pointed out.

“They weren’t Shinigami at the time.” Chihiro reasoned more with herself than with Yoruichi.

Yoruichi smirked. “They will be leaving in six days, in case you change your mind.” She said to the rather pale Quincy before she disappeared with a leap off of the rock she had just been sitting on.

“What part of “my answer is no” does she not understand?” Chihiro asked herself as she continued to practice.

* * *

 

“So, Hirako-san is going to teach me how to suppress my inner-hollow?” Shiro asked as if to clarify.

“Yes. At this time, we have exactly 6 days to complete your training.” Hirako confirmed with a nod.

“Then, we should get started as soon as possible.” Shiro said matter-of-factly. 

“I’m going to beat into you how to control and suppress the Hollow inside of you.” Hirako said with, what one might call, an evil smirk, before he walked up to her and knocked her out. “Tessai, could you put up a barrier around her, and place seals on her body.” He requested as he put Shiro in the middle of the floor in the large training space. 

“Yes.” Tessai agreed before placing seals on Shiro’s body and a barrier around those.

* * *

 

“Impressive, Rami.” Yoruichi said as they continued their final spar. “You can already match me in both speed and hakuda.” She added as their fists neutralized each other. 

“Of course! I won’t lose to you this time, Yoruichi!” Kogane Ramine exclaimed as she finally landed a blow on Yoruichi’s shoulder. 

“Don’t get full of yourself, Kogane!” Hitsugaya exclaimed as he attacked her from behind with his sword. 

Ramine quickly turned in mid-air and blocked the young captain’s attack with her foot, as she attack Yoruichi with her fist. Then, she landed a blow on Hitsugaya’s cheek with her other foot, kicking him into a tree. She followed up by grabbing Yoruichi and throwing the woman into the tree that was opposite of the one Hitsugaya had been kicked into. 

“Shit… I overdid it.” Rami muttered as she quickly used Shunpo, the fastest movement technique of Shinigami, and appeared next to the young white-haired Captain. “Sorry, Toshiro.” She apologized as she began to heal him with a branch of Kido called Kaido. 

“It’s not Toshiro, it’s Captain Hitsugaya.” Toshiro scolded her as he cringed in pain. 

“Yeah, yeah, Toshiro.” Rami said, not really listening to him as she felt Yoruichi come at her from behind quietly. She quickly grabbed her sword and unsheathed it. “Rule the world in darkness… Kageryu!” She whispered quietly as she pointed it straight behind her. 

“Shit!” Yoruichi exclaimed as she realized she was too close to the sword to pull back as a large amount of darkness took hold of her waist, arms, and legs. She sighed. “Fine… I give up.” Yoruichi admitted defeat. 

Ramine smirked as she sheathed her Zanpakuto. “You shouldn’t attack someone who is in the process of healing another.” Rami scolded playfully as she finished healing Hitsugaya. 

“Doesn’t seem like that affected your ability at all.” Hitsugaya commented as he realized all of the pain was gone.

“Oi, Toshiro how much time is left until we leave?” Rami asked the young man.

Hitsugaya pulled out his phone and realized that he had several missed calls from his lieutenant. He quickly redialed. “Oi, Matsumoto! What’s happened?” He asked when he heard her answer. 

“Sorry, Taichou. I tried to keep it a secret for longer.” He heard his lieutenant apologize. 

“Hitsugaya-taichou, you have gone to the World of the Living without permission. You are to return at once and explain your actions at once.” He heard the Head-Captain order. 

“Y-Yes, Yamamoto-soutaichou.” Hitsugaya accepted nervously before hanging up. He turned to Rami. “We leave now.” He told the girl as he disappeared towards Urahara’s shop where the Senkaimon was being prepared. 

“Got it.” Rami confirmed as she and Yoruichi quickly followed behind him. “Was that the famous Yamamoto-soutaichou?” She asked Toshiro, referring to the male voice that gave him the orders on the phone.

“Yeah, it would seem he found out sooner than we had originally hoped. The only reason he didn’t send someone here is probably because of Matsumoto.” Hitsugaya confirmed. “Knowing her, she probably requested help from Ukitake and Kyoraku.” He added with a small smile. 

“Let’s see… Ukitake is the Captain of the 13th Division and Kyoraku is Captain of the 8th Division, right?” Rami asked as she recalled one of the history lessons that Hitsugaya and Yoruichi had given her. 

“Yeah.” Hitsugaya confirmed as the approached the shop, where Shiro was waiting out front with Urahara, Hirako, and the rest of the shop’s personnel. 

“Oi, Shiro!” Rami called out to her best friend that she hadn’t seen in 6 days. “Are you coming with us?” Rami asked her.

“Yeah, and so is one other person.” Shiro said as she pointed behind Rami. 

Rami turned around and looked at the black haired girl who was standing behind her. 

“I thought your answer was no.” Yoruichi said with a knowing smirk.

“I changed my mind, Shinigami. Is there a problem with that?” Michigami Chihiro said with a serious expression.

“Not at all, but, who are you?” Rami questioned with a raised eyebrow. “You aren’t a Shinigami… so, a Quincy, then.” Rami determined.

“Dumbass, that’s the number one in our class! Michigami Chihiro!” Shiro scolded as she nudged Rami in the side. 

“Oh… that’s right! Haha, my bad, I haven’t been to school in so long.” Rami laughed it off nervously. 

“I’m only going with you because I owe the Kogane a debt.” Chihiro said with a tone that said there was more to it than that.

“We don’t have time to sit here and chat!” Hitsugaya scolded them. 

“Yeah.” Rami agreed with a nod before turning to Urahara. “Urahara, is the Senkaimon ready yet?” She asked the man.

“Follow me.” Urahara said with a smirk as he led them down to the large training space, where a giant portal awaited them. 

“I’m going with them to make sure they don’t make fools of themselves.” Yoruichi said after she changed into her cat form and leapt onto Rami’s shoulder. 

“Okay, everyone. Have a safe journey.” Urahara said to them before sending them off through the giant gate that would lead them to Soul Society. 

“Everyone has their Hell Butterfly, right?” Hirako confirmed before they all went through. 

“We might be kids, but don’t treat us like ones.” Shiro told him as she jumped into the Senkaimon. 

“Oi, wait for me, Shiro!” Rami called after her friend as she followed her into the Senkaimon, followed by Toshiro, Shinji, and Chihiro.

They ran through silently until they saw the exit ahead of them. Rami looked behind her at Hitsugaya and Hirako. “You two take the lead. It would be odd if we were the first ones to come out.” She said as she grabbed her friend and pulled back behind the two Captain-class Shinigami. “Shiro, Chihiro, hide your reiatsu and your physical presences.” Rami instructed her friends as they approached the exit. 

When they got out of the Senkaimon, they were surprised to see that Hirako and Hitsugaya had swords at their throats. 

“Hirako Shinji and Hitsugaya Toshiro, you are under arrest for having spent an extended amount of time in the World of the Living without permission.” A man with a white sheet covering his face told them. 

“Where are our lieutenants?” Hitsugaya asked the man.

“Matsumoto Rangiku and Hinamori Momo are both under house arrest along with the rest of your divisions.” The man informed them.

“And, Yamamoto-soutaichou?” Hitsugaya further questioned.

“If you have any words you would like to say in your own defense then please wait until the trial.” The man told them.

“This is bad.” Yoruichi whispered to Rami. “If they go to trial, the probability that they will be taken out of office is high. Their divisions will be suspended.” She explained quietly.

“Is there anything we can do?” Rami asked as she and the other two hid behind the gate.

“The only thing I can think of is to reveal your identity. Explain why they were in the Human World for so long.” Yoruichi said after thinking for a moment.

“Guess that’s what we will go with, then.” Rami said with a smirk before she turned to her companions. “Shiro, Chihiro, time to make our grand appearance.” She told them before she released her reiatsu and disappeared from their sight.

The man with the sheet covering his face kneeled down from the pressure released by Rami’s reiatsu, as did the rest of the men gathered. “W-Who’s there?!” The man asked. 

Hitsugaya held a look of surprise as he sensed the familiar reiatsu, then his look of surprise turned to a smirk. “You didn’t have to come out.” He told the girl who appeared in front of him after pushing the swords out of the way.

“You looked like you needed some help, Toshiro.” Rami said with a smirk.

“Who are you?” Rami heard a female voice behind her.

Rami’s eyes went wide. “Hm, to be able to sneak up behind me… you must be Soi-Fong.” Rami guessed before she disappeared and reappeared behind the short-haired captain of the 2nd Division.  Soi Fong kicked behind her at the brunette. “Oi, oi, is that anyway to treat the head of one of the Noble Houses?” Rami asked with a smirk as she easily dodged the attack.

“I will ask you again, who are you?” Soi Fong repeated herself.

Ramine pulled her pendant out from under her shihakusho and showed it to the captain. “My name is Kogane Ramine.” Rami introduced herself with a smirk.

“Oi, Rami! You could’ve waited for us!” Shiro scolded as she appeared with Chihiro on either side of Rami.

“Sorry, sorry. Just seemed like these two needed some help.” Rami apologized with a tone that did not reflect the meaning of her words. Then, Rami turned back to the Captain of the 2nd Division. “We are here to see Yamamoto-soutaichou. As well as to request the release of Hinamori Momo and Matsumoto Rangiku.” She told the woman. 

“Damn it…” Soi Fong reluctantly agreed as she turned her back on the two captains and three ryoka. “Leave them be!” She instructed the men with sheets covering their faces. “Follow me.” She instructed the two Captains and three teens.

“Thank you, Soi Fong.” Rami thanked the woman.

“Don’t thank me. I am only taking you to Yamamoto-soutaichou. I’m not releasing Matsumoto or Hinamori, unless he gives the order.” Soi Fong told them as she started to shunpo towards the Head-Captain’s Office.

Soi Fong knocked on the large door that led into the Head-Captain’s office. “Soutaichou, I have come with Hitsugaya Toshiro, Hirako Shinji, and three others that you will want to meet.” Soi Fong announced through the closed doors.

“Enter!” They all heard a deep, old, commanding voice order as the doors opened.

“Soutaichou, I have returned with the two lawbreakers.” Soi Fong reported with a bow as a larger man, that Rami hadn’t noticed till just now kneeled down. 

“Who are the other three?” The old man asked, releasing a small amount of reiatsu, clearly as a test.

“You must be Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni.” Rami stated as she took a step forward, having no problem with the reiatsu he was exerting. She pulled out her pendant to show him. “My name is Kogane Ramine, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She introduced herself with a bow.

“Chojiro, send out the Hell Butterflies. Summon all Captains and Lieutenants, tell them that this is urgent.” Yamamoto instructed his lieutenant who was standing behind him. “Soi Fong, allow Matsumoto-fukutaichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou to attend the meeting as well.” He added as an instruction to the 2nd Division Captain.

“Yes sir!” Soi Fong accepted before she disappeared followed by her lieutenant.

“You five will follow me to the Assembly Hall.” Yamamoto told them as he stood up from his chair and slowly led them through the 1st Division to the large in space Captain’s Assembly Hall, where all of the Captains and Lieutenants were already. 

He walked to the back of the room to a seat that was clearly made for him. Hitsugaya and Hirako both went to their respective places. Rami, Chihiro, and Shiro all waited in the middle of the room with Rami in front, and Chihiro and Shiro on her sides. 

“Now then, it’s time we begin this meeting.” Yamamoto announced with a slight bang of his walking cane. “Hitsugaya Toshiro, Hirako Shinji, do either of you have anything to say to defend your actions?” Yamamoto asked the two Captains. 

“We were called to the World of the Living by Shihoin Yoruichi.” Hitsugaya stated as he and Hirako stepped forward. “There, we were asked to assist in the training of two Shinigami.” He added with a glance at Rami and Shiro. 

“That is no excuse for not reporting your whereabouts. Or for not reporting that you found the heir to the Kogane!” Soi Fong scolded. 

The air in the room suddenly became dark and heavy as Rami slowly let out some of her reiatsu. “Soi Fong, would you mind letting me explain that?” Rami asked in a very dangerous tone that left no room for argument. 

“Wait! The heir to the Kogane?! The Kogane were annihilated-” Ukitake Juushiro began to protest.

“17 years ago. I know.” Rami interrupted him. She pulled out her pendant once again, and she showed it to all of the Captains and Lieutenants. “My name is Kogane Ramine, heir to the Kogane House.” She introduced herself again. “Until yesterday, I was not yet strong enough to defend myself on my own, so neither Toshiro, nor Shinji reported my discovery.” She explained to them. 

“How do we know you are telling the truth, Kogane-san?” Muguruma Kensei asked her seriously.

“Simple.” Rami said with a smirk as she quickly reached behind her left shoulder and grabbed the hilt of her sword. She pulled it slightly out of its scabbard. “Rule the world in darkness, Kageryu.” She whispered with a smirk. A dark smoke began to surround her in a spiral-like form. 

“Oh! This is the rumored inherited Zanpakuto of the Kogane!” Kurotsuchi Mayuri exclaimed as he witnessed the magnificent Zanpakuto.

Rami resheathed her Zanpakuto, causing the smoke to disappear. “Is that proof enough for you, Muguruma Kensei?” She asked the man who questioned her.

“How do you know our names?” Rose asked her.

“Hirako-san and Hitsugaya-san told us.” Shiro answered for Rami.

“And you are?” Ukitake asked.

“Kisabe Ashira, but you can just call me Shiro.” Shiro introduced herself. 

“And, who is the Quincy?” Kurotsuchi asked curiously as he looked at Chihiro with dangerous eyes.

“I feel no need to answer you, Shinigami.” Chihiro stated boldly.

“Don’t be like that, Chihiro.” Rami said in a calming tone.

“Don’t be so familiar, Kogane. I told you, I’m here only because I owe the Kogane a debt.” Chihiro scolded. “My name is Michigami Chihiro.” She introduced herself reluctantly.

“Oi, Old Man Yamamoto, these kids are on a mission to find the attackers. Can they see the crime scene?” Yoruichi asked as she appeared in her human form fully dressed. 

“Eh? When did you leave?” Rami asked playfully, clearly having been aware that the cat had left.

“Stop messing around.” Yoruichi scolded the girl before turning back to Yamamoto. 

“Not yet. The matter of the 5th and 10th Divisions still haven’t been dealt with.” Yamamoto told her. 

“Yamamoto-soutaichou, I formally request that Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hirako Shinji, and Hinamori Momo be pardoned.” Rami said as she kneeled down to the Head-Captain. 

“I also request that they be pardoned, Soutaichou.” Yoruichi agreed as she also kneeled down. She looked over to the Captain of the 6th Division in a way that told him to agree or else.

“Soutaichou, please excuse these two for their actions. I feel that they were justified, and for Soul Society’s benefit.” Kuchiki Byakuya kneeled down as head of the Kuchiki House.

“Two current Heads of Noble Houses, and a former Head… do you three know what you are doing by asking this?” Soi Fong asked, scared for her old friend, Yoruichi’s, future at the moment.

“Yes!” All three responded to the 2nd Division Captain’s question.

“Shihouin Yoruichi, Kogane Ramine, KuchikI Byakuya… very well. I’m lifting the house arrest placed on all 5th Division and 10th Division members.” Yamamoto accepted. 

“Thank you, Soutaichou!” Hitsugaya and Hirako both thanked with a bow before they returned to their places in front of their lieutenants.

“Shihouin Yoruichi, I will grant permission to show the three ryoka to the crime scene.” Yamamoto told the dark-skinned woman.  “But first, they must show us that they can truly take care of themselves.” Yamamoto added. 

“How do you propose we do that?” Rami asked seriously.

“A fight, how else?” Zaraki Kenpachi told them with a wide grin.

“As expected of the 11th Division Captain.” Rami said with a knowing smile. She turned to Shiro and Chihiro. “Shall I go first then?” She asked them. 

“Don’t overdo it. If you do then there will be no need for either of us to show off.” Shiro told her friend with a smirk.

“You got it, Shiro.” Rami said with a smile, before turning to Zaraki Kenpachi. “So, Kenpachi, you up for some sparring?” Rami asked with a smirk that seemed unusually evil.

“Taichou, are you shivering?” Rami heard Matsumoto Rangiku ask Toshiro.

“N-No.” Toshiro stuttered as he struggled to compose himself in the presence of Rami’s aura. 

Zaraki Kenpachi smiled widely. “Actually, I think a better showcase of your abilities would be against Soi Fong.” Yoruichi interrupted the two. “I have no doubt that you could fight him without any problems, but your specialties are more compatible with Soi Fong.” Yoruichi explained to the girl as she stood up. 

“Y-Yoruichi-sama, are you that confident in her abilities?!” Soi Fong exclaimed, enraged by her mentor’s words. 

“Try and prove me wrong, Soi Fong.” Yoruichi said with a smirk that said she knew exactly what Soi Fong was thinking at that moment. 


	4. Results of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This should be somewhat interesting, no?” Shiro asked with a battle-loving expression as she drew her own sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had chapters 1-4 already written, from here forth I have to write the chapters up from scratch...at least after I finish chapter 5. So, the releases will be a lot slower, especially since I'm working on a couple of other works at the moment. Any question you guys know how to reach me...comment below or message me personally...Thanks in advanced for reading!

**Chapter Four: Results of Training**

“Oi, don’t go healing her in the middle of battle!” Yoruichi instructed as she stood next to Chihiro and Shiro, across from the Captains and Lieutenants, who were also spectating, in the middle of the forest beneath Sokyoku Hill. 

“Don’t hold back either… you have a bad habit of holding back for the first part of a fight.” Hitsugaya added against his better judgement, seeing as he got a decent glare from the Head-Captain and Soi Fong, who was facing off against Kogane Ramine.

“I know, I know.” Rami said, annoyed at their nagging. 

“Good Luck, Rami-chan.” Shiro wished her friend luck with a smirk that said she knew her friend didn’t need it.

“Thanks, Shiro. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Rami said with a smile at her friend, before she turned to Soi Fong. “I’d appreciate it if you treated me like a true enemy. Think of me as a threat to Soul Society.” She told the Captain.

“You are being arrogant if you think I need to take care of small-fry like you with my own hands.” Soi Fong said as she drew her Zanpakuto and stuck it into the ground. 

“Hm, if I remember my history lesson correct, the Second Division is closely related to the Onmitsukido, seeing as you are the leader of the Onmitsukido. So, when the leader draws her sword, the Onmitsukido have to annihilate whoever it is that she deems an enemy.” Rami recited what she remembered from one of the lessons she got from Yoruichi as she became surrounded by countless ninja-like Shinigami. Rami smirked at her opponent, before she unsheathed her Zanpakuto and stabbed it into the ground. “Yoruichi is right, you are the best opponent for me to show my preferred fighting style.” She said before she disappeared in a whirlwind, taking down each individual Shinigami around her. She, then, returned to her original position. 

“You know quite a bit for a Ryoka.” Soi Fong noticed.

“Am I still considered a Ryoka if I was born here?” Rami asked before she attacked Soi Fong with her fists, which were parried. 

“You are fast, for someone who only just became a Shinigami.” Soi Fong observed as she counter-attacked with a roundhouse kick, which Rami easily blocked with her arms, causing her to fly back into the air. 

“You aren’t half-bad yourself.” Rami said with a smirk as she caught herself on a tree. “Perhaps I should get serious?” She suggested with a smile as she stood up straight and jumped down to the ground.

“She’s not planning to use  _ that _ ? Is she Yoruichi-san?” Shiro asked the older woman. Yoruichi smirked in answer to her question. “Everyone! You may want to get back a little!” Shiro announced as she backed away from the two combatants.

“What do you mean?” Kensei asked her, just as he got his answer.

“Shunko!” Rami called out as she began to release her reiatsu in a compressed form of kido around her body. 

“All Lieutenants! Clear the area!” Hitsugaya ordered as he realized his own Lieutenant couldn’t handle the pressure. Yamamoto nodded in confirmation that all Lieutenants should follow that order. 

“Shunko?!” Soi Fong exclaimed, surprised that this kid would know such a high level technique. 

“I usually prefer just fighting with my fists, but I was told not to hold back… though I guess not using Bankai is still holding back.” Rami explained as she took her stance.

“Fine then… I guess I will stop holding back as well.” Soi Fong said. “Shunko!” She released her own technique of combined compressed Kido and Hakuda. 

“Ah, Yoruichi did mention that you also had this technique.” Rami mused as she watched her elder activate the technique. “But, I’m afraid that won’t be enough against me, Soi Fong.” She added seriously before she disappeared in a flash, only to appear right behind the Captain before she kicked Soi Fong to the side, into a tree. “Hm, Yoruichi told me not to heal you in the middle of battle, so, I guess I’ll continue.” Rami thought aloud before she continued her onslaught of attacks. 

It was only a couple of seconds later that Yoruichi stepped in and stopped her by catching her kick that was aimed at Soi Fong’s unconscious face. “I didn’t say to kill her!” Yoruichi scolded her pupil. 

“Ah, Sorry, Sorry. My bad, let me take care of that, Yoruichi.” Rami apologized before taking the Captain and laying her down gently. She quickly and efficiently healed her opponent before standing up and walking over to stand next to her companions. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Rose asked the brunette, referring to the Zanpakuto that she had stabbed into the ground at the beginning of the fight. 

“Nope.” Rami replied with a wide grin as she sheathed her Zanpakuto. 

“Eh? When did you grab that?” Rose questioned, surprised that she didn’t see her friend grab the sword. 

“Right before she was stopped by Yoruichi.” Chihiro answered for the young Kogane. 

“She almost decapitated Yoruichi-san, didn’t you see?” Shiro asked in an accusing manner. 

“Yeah, luckily, Yoruichi spoke up, or else I wouldn’t have been able to stop my sword in time.” Rami agreed with a nod. 

“I-I see.” Rose stuttered, dumbfounded. 

“Guess I’m up next.” Shiro said with a near invisible smirk. She turned towards Byakuya. “Let’s see… to show my abilities, I suppose Kuchiki Byakuya would be best.” Shiro thought quietly aloud to herself. 

“Very well.” Byakuya agreed as he took a step forward. 

“Be careful, Shiro.” Rami wished her friend luck. 

“Oi, Kid, remember the time limit.” Hirako reminded the blonde teen. 

“Yeah, Yeah. I know, Hirako-san.” Shiro said, tired of his nagging. 

“Good luck, Byakuya. I would suggest you don’t hold back.” Hirako advised his fellow Captain. 

“Be quiet.” Kuchiki scolded as he drew his sword. 

“This should be somewhat interesting, no?” Shiro asked with a battle-loving expression as she drew her own sword. 

“Interesting? No, this battle is merely a test of your abilities, nothing more.” Byakuya said as he disappeared and reappeared right behind Shiro. He aimed for her spine, but she easily parried it, before she counter attacked, drawing blood from his arm as he narrowly avoided losing his arm. 

“Please, don’t hold anything back, Kuchiki Byakuya-san.” Shiro told him as she raised her sword to be parallel with her body, then she closed her eyes. “Possess, Kibakuma!” She said quietly with authority, releasing her Zanpakuto. Her sword changed from that of a normal katana to that of a small double edged blade, with two shorter dagger-like “fangs” parallel to the main blade. The blades themselves were of a pitch-black color, and the hilt was a pure, clean silver. 

Shiro opened her eyes, revealing that her left eye had turned the color of blood. She aimed the tip of her sword at the Captain of the 6th Division. “Make him bleed, Kibakuma.” She instructed her sword, causing Byakuya to start to bleed from his major veins in his arms. 

“W-What is this?” Byakuya asked her as he patched up one of the larger bleeds. 

“I don’t think you have the time to be asking about that, Kuchiki-san.” Shiro pointed out as another one of his veins burst. 

Byakuya scowled at her as he raised his sword and pointed the tip at the ground. “Bankai.” He whispered quietly as he let go of his sword, letting it fall through the ground as millions of Sakura petals began to flow around him. “Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.” He spoke the name of his Bankai. 

“Bankai already? That’s a little rude, Kuchiki-san, not even letting the guest go bankai first.” Shiro said in a tone that did not match her words. 

Suddenly, the petals flowed towards her in heaps. Shiro leaped back to dodge the first wave. She had to dash to the right to dodge the second wave. “Tch...so troublesome. Damn pretty boy.” Shiro muttered under her breath as she swung her sword, first vertically, then horizontally near the bottom, in an upside down cross. She pushed the cross towards the third wave of deadly petals with her bare hand. “Disperse!” She instructed the petals as they came in contact with her upside down cross. 

“What?!” The Captain of the 6th Division exclaimed as his petals avoided his opponent fluidly. 

“Since you are using your bankai, this is the perfect time for me to test mine out some more.” Shiro thought aloud as swung her sword so that it was resting on her shoulder. She silently closed her eyes. “Ban-kai.” She said in a tone that was meant to mock Kuchiki Byakuya. 

Shiro’s red reiatsu flared to life as her sword changed once again, along with her appearance. Her sword was now longer, with  a blood-red hilt. She, herself, now wore red fingerless gloves. Her shihakusho was sleeveless. The most notable difference was the heavy reiatsu she now emitted. 

“Akuma-ou no Shihai.” Shiro announced the name of her bankai as she opened her eyes, revealing that they were both red now. 

“Dominion of the Demon King...a rather haughty name.” Byakuya commented on the name of Shiro’s bankai. 

“I don’t think you, as one of the heads of the four Noble Houses, have any place to speak about the haughtiness of my bankai’s name, Byakuya-san.” Shiro told him, purposefully using his first name. 

“Don’t refer to me so familiarly, child.” Byakuya scolded as he motionlessly sent another wave of cherry blossoms towards her. 

Shiro aimed her sword at the blossoms. “Dominion.” She activated her bankai’s ability, causing the blossoms to stop in their tracks. “I really didn’t want to use this, it makes the battle less enjoyable.” Shiro complained as she shunpo’d to be right next to her opponent, facing the opposite direction.

* * *

 

**_A FEW DAYS EARLIER_ **

**_URAHARA’S UNDERGROUND TRAINING SPACE_ **

“Now then...since you have already mastered your Shikai. Please stab your Zanpakuto into this.” Urahara Kisuke requested as he placed a large white mannequin in front of Shiro. 

“What is it?” Shiro asked cautiously, knowing now how dangerous Urahara Kisuke’s lessons were.

“It is a device that will forcibly manifest your Zanpakuto’s spirit, so you can begin training for bankai.” Hirako told her as he took a break from training her to use her Hollowfication. 

“Danger level?” She asked him, referring to the danger level scale they had created to measure Urahara’s lessons. 

“Depends on your Zanpakuto spirit, but I’d say probably around 3…if your Zanpakuto’s spirit is particularly dangerous, then a 10.” Hirako told her with a shrug. “But, if it is a 10, Urahara can immediately make it disappear by refraining from giving it reiatsu.” Hirako added.

“I see. Sounds interesting.” Shiro said as she stabbed her sealed Zanpakuto into the doll. The doll began to take on a physical change in appearance as it grew taller, with horns. 

“Yo, Dumbass.” The spirit greeted his master. 

Shiro smirked. “Don’t call me that.” She told her Zanpakuto’s spirit. 

“Yoohoo!” Urahara called their attention. “I suppose you know what is going on, Kibakuma-san?” Urahara questioned the spirit.

“Of course.” Kibakuma answered with an arrogant annoyed tone to his voice.

“Could you start immediately, please?” Urahara requested politely with a bow.

“Yeah.” Kibakuma confirmed before turning to his master. “So, you were able to draw my power, Dumbass.” He stated with an amused expression before he took a seat on a rock. “If you can take me from my hands, you win. Even a dumbass like you should be able to understand those rules.” He said as he summoned his sword form away from her into his lap.

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that?!” Shiro asked him, losing her patience everytime he called her Dumbass. 

“Figure it out.” The spirit told her with a shrug as he yawned. 

“Asshole.” Shiro mumbled under her breath as she used shunpo to approach him from behind and tried to grab his sword.

“Wrong, Dumbass.” The spirit said with a smirk as he knocked her away before she even realized it.

“What the hell was that?” Shiro asked as she landed on her ass. She didn’t even feel him touch her, let alone see him move.

“Figure it out on your own...Dumbass.” The spirit repeated with a smirk.

“Fine, let’s see if it happens again.” Shiro said as she attempted the same feat, only to fail in the same way. “Can’t you do it more gently? That really hurts.” Shiro complained as she rubbed her back with her hand. 

“It’ll build endurance.” Urahara told her with his usual goofy smile. Then he turned to the spirit. “We are on a bit of a time limit… could you give her a hint?” Urahara asked the spirit.

“I already did. If she can’t see it then that’s her own fault.” Kibakuma told him with another shrug. 

“What?” Shiro questioned quietly. She began to think of the things he had said or done so far. He had thrown her that weird way… that was the only thing she could think of. An idea came to her. “Let’s try it.” She said to herself as she stood up and once again approached Kibakuma from behind and tried to grab the sword. She failed again, but this time, she felt it. The reishi around her condensed and the reishi around him sped up, allowing him to hit her without her knowledge. 

She smirked as she landed. She stood up and tried to manipulate the reishi, but discovered that she had no clue how to do that. Then, she remembered her shunpo training. She tried to speed it up around her as she used shunpo. She succeeded for a moment before her arm started to bleed. 

“Don’t try to enjoy yourself while fighting. Doing that will only hinder you.” Kibakuma told her with a sigh as he realized she found out how he was throwing her. 

Shiro thought about his words and calmed herself. She closed her eyes and felt the reishi around her. Slowly, she began to understand what he meant. She controlled the reishi around her almost perfectly as she disappeared and quickly grabbed the sword. 

“Congratulations, Dumbass, you win.” Kibakuma said with a smirk. “It’s name is Akuma-ou no Shihai.” He told her before he disappeared, leaving the white mannequin in his place.

* * *

 

Shiro aimed her sword at the blossoms. “Dominion.” She activated her bankai’s ability, causing the blossoms to stop in their tracks. “I really didn’t want to use this, it makes the battle less enjoyable.” Shiro complained as she shunpo’d to be right next to her opponent, facing the opposite direction. She went to stab him, but was surprised when his bankai automatically moved to protect him. She leaped back before she released her control on the reishi around her. 

“What was that?” Byakuya asked her accusingly.

“My Zanpakuto’s ability. It allows me to have full control over reishi.” She told him as she raised her hand and compressed the reishi in the air before firing it like a bullet towards him. “You are now in my Dominion, Kuchiki Byakuya.” Shiro told him seriously as he narrowly avoided her attack. 

Byakuya raised his arms and began to direct his bankai like a choreographed dance towards his opponent. He created a dome of flowers on top of Shiro.

“Impressive.” Shiro commented as she became hidden from sight. “I guess I should go all out, too.” She said with a smile as she put her right hand up to her face as if she were to grab something. She pulled her hand down quickly, pulling a Hollow’s mask down on her face as she did. 

“Hirako, how long can she use it?” Hitsugaya asked his fellow captain as they all began to feel a cruel, dark reiatsu of a Hollow from within Kuchiki Byakuya’s dome of Sakura. 

“At most, she can go 10 minutes, but that would put her in a dangerous position. I told her never go past four minutes, just to be safe.” Hirako told the smaller Captain as he took out a timer. 

“You won’t need that, Shinji.” Rami said as she appeared right behind the two Captains, causing them both to feel a chill run up their spine as they jumped. 

“W-What do you mean?” Hirako asked her.

“This battle ended the moment she decided to use her bankai. Right now, she’s just showing off.” Rami told him with a smirk.

“Decided? Are you saying she didn’t have to use her bankai?” Ukitake joined their conversation.

“I’m saying that she had two choices, Bankai, or hollowfication. She had no need to use both.” Rami told the older male seriously. “Really now, I’m surprised she even used her bankai.” Rami said with a sigh.

“You’ve never even seen her bankai…how do you know so much about it?” Hirako asked her.

“Kurayami no Tennou.” Kurotsuchi Mayuri said. “The bankai of Kageryu. Only one every couple of centuries is able to attain the Kogane’s bankai. The all-knowing Zanpakuto.” He explained to them.

“Exactly.” Rami confirmed. “But, that is a conversation for another time. This fight has just ended.” She said as the large pile of petals were blown off of the blonde Shinigami, revealing her hollowfied form. Her hollow mask was egg-shaped with two rows of teeth lining the bottom, right above a pointed chin. It had symmetrical blue markings that started from the top of the teeth and went around the outer edge of the eyes. The forehead was large and rounded, with two more smaller blue symbols that surrounded a black diamond. 

Shiro raised her non-sword hand towards Kuchiki Byakuya. “Dominion.” She used her main ability once again, this time using it to force the Captain to his knees. “Really...such a despicable ability…” She complained again as she shunpo’d behind him and put her sword to his neck. His zanpakuto had become immobile from the pressure she had begun to put on him. “This fight is over, pretty boy.” She said to him as she removed her mask with a wave of her hand. 

“Very well.” Kuchiki Byakuya reluctantly accepted, returning his bankai to its sealed form. 

Shiro pulled her sword away from his neck and let him stand up as she sheathed her sword, returning her shihakusho to normal. She silently walked back to her comrades, a small smirk visible on her face. “So, did you have fun?” Rami asked her friend with knowing expression.

“Would’ve been better if I didn’t have to use my bankai.” Shiro said with a sigh.

“Fair enough.” Rami responded with a shrug. Then, she turned to Chihiro. “So, you are up next, Chihiro.” She told her fellow teen.

“Don’t expect me to hold back, Kogane-san.” Chihiro said seriously.

“Just don’t kill your opponent.” Rami said seriously, knowing how poor the history between Quincy and Shinigami was.

“Sure.” Chihiro agreed before moving quickly to where the previous battle had taken place. She looked at the assortment of Captains, and her eyes landed angrily on the 12th Division Captain. She considered choosing him, but she knew better than to bring her personal feelings into this. She looked at the rest of the Captains and picked a random one. She pointed to the 9th Division Captain. “Muguruma Kensei, was it?” She asked him. 

“Sure.” Kensei agreed as he stepped forward. He pulled out his sword. “Blow it away, Tachikaze.” He released his zanpakuto, causing it to shrink to the size of a typical army combat knife. 

Chihiro activated the small cross that hung from her wrist, allowing her to gather the reishi in the area into a large bow. “Please don’t think that I am as kind as the others. I have no intention of holding back, nor do I have any intention of showing off.” She warned him politely before she raised the bow up. 

“Come at me, kid.” Kensei said seriously. 

That was when Chihiro pulled the blue string back and released it, as well as countless reishi arrows. Kensei countered the attack with his air blades, created by his slashing with his shikai. Chihiro didn’t stop, she instead used her Hirenkyaku to appear behind him, where she fired more arrows. 

“So, this is how a Quincy fights.” Rami mused as she watched her companion combat the Captain. 

Kensei used shunpo to appear right behind Chihiro, and he attempted to knock her out with a chop to the back of her neck, but it did nothing to her. Kensei quickly backed away, confused at what just happened. “What the hell?” He asked her.

“My blut...Quincies have changed a lot over the centuries...their powers have evolved, to beyond your comprehension.” Chihiro told him seriously as she let her bow go, and switched to a hand-to-hand combat style. She disappeared behind him, and attacked him ferociously with her fists. Kensei took several hits before he managed to back away. Kensei spit out a few splotches of blood before he wiped his mouth. 

“You hit hard...for a Quincy.” Kensei complimented as he confronted her with his own hand-to-hand combat, which Chihiro easily parried.

Chihiro retreated after parrying his attacks, and reactivated her bow. This time she used a Seele Schneider instead of an actual reishi arrow. Her accuracy was dead-point. She aimed for his chest, the one point she knew he wouldn’t immediately die from if he was hit. Kensei quickly and narrowly dodged the projectile, but not before it grazed his arm. She was impressed by his speed, but not impressed enough to stop moving. She immediately retrieved the sword-like arrow and used surprisingly well-trained swordsmanship to attack him. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that your speed has increased.” Kensei said as he blocked her initial attack. 

“Like I said...The Quincy have evolved beyond your wildest dreams.” Chihiro repeated as she kicked the captain away with strength that a teenager should not have. 

Muguruma Kensei took a breath as he pulled himself out of the tree had been kicked into. He raised his hand up to his face and pulled down a white hollow mask with six small slits that were split evenly on his face. He dashed with a much faster speed at the Quincy, he tried to hit her with his fist, but when he did, it felt like he had hit a stone wall. 

Chihiro retreated, bow in hand before she fired her Seele Schneider at the ground. She missed Kensei’s head, which was what seemed to be her target. She tried again with another, and then another. She fired a fourth one at him as she moved to be behind him. Kensei watched her carefully, then realized that her aim could not have been that poor. He looked around him before cursing under his breath as Chihiro placed a fifth reishi sword in the ground. Kensei tried to get out of the large pentagon that was created by the five swords. 

“Sprenger.” Chihiro used her attack, causing a huge explosion within the borders of the pentagon. She followed up with using her bow to fire more reishi arrows at him. 

“Should we stop it?” Shiro asked her friend from childhood.

“Hm...I guess.” Rami agreed as she and Shiro disappeared and reappeared in between the two fighters, in the middle of the smoke caused by the explosion. “That’s enough I think.” Rami told Chihiro as she clapped the smoke away. “Right, Yamamoto-soutaichou?” She asked the Head-Captain as Shiro carried an unconscious 9th Division Captain over to them. 


End file.
